Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of an immunogenic composition comprising a porcine circovirus type 2 (PCV2) antigen for the prevention, reduction in severity of clinical signs, reduction in the incidence of infection and/or clinical signs, and treatment of several clinical manifestations (diseases) in animals having anti-PCV2 specific antibodies. Preferably, those anti-PCV-2 specific antibodies are maternal antibodies.
Description of the Prior Art
Porcine circovirus type 2 (PCV2) is a small (17-22 nm in diameter), icosahedral, non-enveloped DNA virus, which contains a single-stranded circular genome. PCV2 shares approximately 80% sequence identity with porcine circovirus type 1 (PCV1). However, in contrast with PCV1, which is generally non-virulent, infection of swine with PCV2 has recently associated with a number of disease syndromes which have been collectively named Porcine Circovirus-Associated Diseases (PCVAD) (also known as Porcine Circovirus Diseases (PCVD)) (Allan et al, 2006, IPVS Congress). Postweaning Multisystemic Wasting Syndrome (PMWS) is generally regarded to be the major clinical manifestation of PCVAD. (Harding et al., 1997, Swine Health Prod; 5: 201-203; Kennedy et al., 2000, J Comp Pathol; 122: 9-24). PMWS affects pigs between 5-18 weeks of age. PMWS is clinically characterized by wasting, paleness of the skin, unthriftiness, respiratory distress, diarrhea, icterus, and jaundice. In some affected swine, a combination of all symptoms will be apparent while other affected swine will only have one or two of these symptoms. (Muirhead, 2002, Vet. Rec.; 150: 456) During necropsy, microscopic and macroscopic lesions also appear on multiple tissues and organs, with lymphoid organs being the most common site for lesions. (Allan and Ellis, 2000; J Vet. Diagn. Invest., 12: 3-14) A strong correlation has been observed between the amount of PCV2 nucleic acid or antigen and the severity of microscopic lymphoid lesions. Mortality rates for swine infected with PCV2 can approach 80%. In addition to PMWS, PCV2 has been associated with several other infections including pseudorabies, porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome (PRRS), Glasser's disease, streptococcal meningitis, salmonellosis, postweaning colibacillosis, dietetic hepatosis, and suppurative bronchopneumonia. However, research thus far has not confirmed whether any of these clinical symptoms are in fact, the direct result of a PCV2 infection. Moreover, it is not yet known whether any of these clinical symptoms can be effectively reduced or cured by an active agent directed against PCV2.
Approaches to treat PCV2 infections based on a DNA vaccine are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,023. In WO03/049703 production of a live chimeric vaccine is described, comprising a PCV-1 backbone in which an immunogenic gene of a pathogenic PCV2 strains replaces a gene of the PCV-1 backbone. WO99/18214 has provided several PCV2 strains and procedures for the preparation of a killed PCV2 vaccine. However, no efficacy data have been reported. An effective ORF-2 based subunit vaccine has been reported in WO06/072065 and in WO2007/028823. Any of such vaccines are intended to be used for the vaccination/treatment of swine or pigs older than 3 weeks of age. None of these vaccines have been described for use in young piglets, younger than 3 or 2 weeks of age.
Maternally derived immunity has been shown to confer a certain degree of protection against PCV2 infection and clinical diseases associated with PCV2 infections. This protection has been shown to be titer dependent: higher titers are generally protective whereas lower titers are not (McKeown et al., 2005; Clin. Diagn. Lab. Immunol.; 12: 1347-1351). The mean antibody half-life in weanlings has been estimated to be 19.0 days and the window for PCV2-passive antibody decay within a population is relatively wide (Opriessnig et al. 2004, J. Swine Health Prod. 12:186-191). Low titers of PCV2 passively acquired antibodies present at 10-12 days of age were found to decay by approximately 4.9±1.2 weeks of age, moderate levels of antibodies were found to decay by approximately 8.1±1.9 weeks of age and high levels of antibodies were found to decay by approximately 11.1±2.5 weeks of age (Opriessnig et al., 2006, 37th Annual Meeting of the American Association of Swine Veterinarians). In a timely close correlation with the waning antibody titer stands the occurrence of first clinical signs of PCVAD which occur when piglets are approximately 5 and 12 weeks old (Allan et al, 2000, Vet. Diagn. Investigation, 12: 3-14). Furthermore, PCV2 has also been isolated out of lymphnodes of neonatal piglets (Hirai et al, 2001, Vet. Record; 148:482-484) indicating that even younger piglets may be affected from PCVAD in the absence of protective maternal antibody titers. The obvious correlation between the antibody titer and protection has been proven in a Spanish Field study: Pigs with low antibody titers at 7 weeks of age (mean antibody titer 1:100, range 0 to 1:320) had a significantly higher mortality rate over the following 5 weeks than animals with higher antibody titers (Rodriguez-Arrioja et al., 2002, Am. J Vet. Res. 63:354-357).
The presence of maternally-derived antibody not only may confer a certain degree of protection against viral infections, which however is not predictable, but also be known to impair the efficacy of immunization. For example higher titers of maternally-derived antibodies to classical swine fever virus (CSFV) inhibit both cell-mediated and humoral immune response to a CSFV vaccine, but lower titers have no significant influence (Suradhat and Damrongwatanapokin, 2003, Vet. Microbiol; 92: 187-194). Also, for live PCV2 vaccines, it has been predicted that they will work most efficiently when given to piglets older than 7 or 8 weeks of age, because the maternal antibodies have mostly waned at that time. Maternal antibody interference is influenced by the type of elicited immune response (Th1 versus Th2) which is dependent (beyond others) on the type of vaccine, type of antigen, type of adjuvant as well as on the amount of administered antigen. Consequently, possible maternal antibody interference may differ for vaccines even if they protect against the same pathogen. Altogether, maternally-derived anti-PCV2 antibodies may confer a certain degree of protection against PCV2, but on the other hand those antibodies may impair the efficacy of any PCV2 vaccine.
The protection of animals by active immunization is further complicated by the fact that a) the time for the decay of maternally derived antibodies (MDA) varies from animal to animal and b) many diseases occur shortly after the decay of antibodies. To face this problem several vaccination strategies foresee a two shot vaccination regime for young animals: The first vaccination is given early in life in order to protect those animals with low MDA. It is accepted that this first vaccination may not be effective in animals with high MDA titers due to an interference with the vaccine antigen. In order to also protect these animals, a second vaccination is required, when high MDA levels are expected to have declined. This kind of vaccination schedule is used for many small animal vaccines (against e.g. canine parvovirosis, canine hepatitis, etc.), equine vaccines (against e.g. equince influenza vaccines) and porcine vaccines (against e.g. Actinobacillus pleuropneumoniae, Haemophilus parasuis). As the onset of PCVAD in animals 5 weeks of age or older seems to be linked to the decay of PCV2 antibodies, which is reported to occur in animals aged 4-11 weeks, several vaccine approaches against PCVAD have been described using a two shot vaccination regime in order to circumvent a possible maternal antibody interference. In WO 2007/028823 vaccination of piglets having maternally-derived anti-PCV2 antibodies with more than 20 μg/dose antigen using a two shot vaccination regime is described. Initial vaccination was administered between 1 and 4 weeks of age. All animals were re-vaccinated three weeks after the initial vaccination, when the maternally-derived antibodies in animals with high MDA levels at the time of first vaccination had declined or ceased. Thus, yet no information exist which describes the exact influence of maternally-derived anti-PCV2 antibodies on degree of protection or interference. For that reason, it is recommended not to vaccinate piglets prior to three (3) weeks of age at least with a single shot vaccine regime. Vaccination prior to weeks 3 of age is connected with a certain degree of uncertainty with respect to immunization efficacy. On the other hand, piglets with lower levels of maternally-derived anti-PCV2 antibodies, whereas yet nobody knows what lower levels exactly means, are not sufficiently protected against PCV2 infection prior to week 3 of age. In other words, herds with low MDA titers which are not vaccinated before 3 weeks of age have an immanent risk of PCV2 infections due to lack of a sufficient immune status.
Moreover, such vaccines have not been described to confer protective immunity against PCV2 infection or reducing, lessening the severity of, lessening the incidence of, or curing any clinical symptoms associated therewith in pigs already having anti-PCV2 antibodies, preferably having maternal anti-PC2 antibodies.